valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Skills
Skills are abilities used to enhance Einherjar in the Valkyrie Profile series, although the way they are used changes in each game. ''Valkyrie Profile'' Skills in Valkyrie Profile are divided into four categories: Reaction, Support, Attack, and Status. Each skill have up to 8 levels, though some have less, between 5, 4, and 1, and costs CP to learn which progressively increases as the skill's level increases. Most skills are only available to be learned through tomes in the same way as magic spells. However, once the tome is used, the skill will be available to all characters who can learn them. Reaction Reaction skills are automatically activated in specific situations. Each character can have up to two Reaction skills equipped at a time. # The items available for use though Auto Item are Elixir, Prime Elixir, Noble Elixir, Union Plume, Banish, Prime Banish, and Noble Banish. Also, if every single item's priorities are set to 100%, it will prevent them from actually being used due to a bug; to avoid this, set the priority of one item to 100%, another to 99%, and so on. # Level 1: Poison (30%); Level 3: Freeze (30%); Level 4: Paralyze (30%); Level 5: Silence (40%); Level 6: Curse (40%); Level 8: Stone (40%) Support Support skills improves the user's offensive capability. Each character can only have one Support skill equipped at a time. # Due to a bug, the CT will be set to what the base spell adds to when casted normally instead of 2 at all times (e.g. Fire Storm will add 2 CT instead of 5 that its PWS or Ifrit Caress adds). Attack Attack skills are similar to Support skills, but requires manual input to be actually used. Each character can only have one Attack skill equipped at a time. Status Status skills are usually requested for the war in Asgard, with some also increasing the character's stats. All Status skills are passive and gives permanent benefits once learned. Note that it is pointless to learn non-stat increasing Status skills for Lenneth, Arngrim, Mystina, and Gandar, as the latter three cannot be transferred to Valhalla. *Hear Noise can be boosted or added with Shell of Laliu. *Monster Int. can be boosted or added with Monster Tome. *Undead Int. can be boosted or added with Skull of Devone. *Demon Int. can be boosted or added with Demonic Tome. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Skills in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria are divided into five categories. To activate, the Skill must be equipped out of battle. Each Skill has a CP cost and multiple Skills can be equipped at once if the total CP cost is lower than a character's max CP limit. They are learned by combining runes on equiment and then gaining a certain amount of points. Being at lower level increases the speed in which skills are learned. Attacks Skillls Status Skills Reaction Skills Defense Skills Critical Skills (link to list of VP2 skills) Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Tactics :Something something R1 Plume Skills :Ajfhat Functdjsfhivate their own unique Plume Skill through the assistance of the Destiny Plume, but at the cost of their life. Techniques :Slammer hammer Main article: Skills - Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Category:Abilities